Elsewhere right?
by You really think Im listening
Summary: What if Bella did die when she jumped off the cliff? What would happen when Bella wakes up in a very strange boat? Then is brought to a place called elsewhere?What about Edward? What if he didn’t decide to kill himself until two years later? Summary insid
1. Envelope

**Summary: What if Bella did die when she jumped off the cliff? What would happen when Bella wakes up in a very strange boat? Then is brought to a place called elsewhere? What about Edward? What if he didn't decide to kill himself until two years later? What if I didn't have the term 'what if'? I would be screwed! –Rolls eyes- Damn I'm stupid. Anyway this is a crossover of Elsewhere by Gabrielle Zevin and Twilight by…. If you don't know who it is by then I don't want to speak to you…. Okay back on topic, it doesn't really have any of the characters from elsewhere it just has like the place and stuff…. Lost my train of thought……. Sorry…..**

**A/N: Well had to insult myself in the summary! What if I didn't? Then I would seem like a freak that's what. –mutters- Stupid what ifs……**

**Oh and this is important so I will make all caps, ahem…. IF YOU DID NOT READ ELSEWHERE IT DOES NOT MATTER!!!! I AM BASICLY GOING TO BE TELLING EVERYTHING IMPORTANT ABOUT ELSEWHERE IN THIS!!!!! SO DON'T LEAVE ME IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT!!!!! IT MAKES ME FEEL LONELY IF YOU DO LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T**

**Disclaimer: 'Shhhhh! I'm stealing Gabrielle Zevin's and Stephanie Meyer's ideas' Is crouched low walking under lasers for who knows what reason and is wearing all black.**

'**Hold it right there!' Someone says from behind.**

'**Shit it's the lawyers! Run away!' Starts running in circles.**

'**Just admit you own nothing and we won't have to result to violence!' Lawyer man shouts.**

'**NEVER!' All of a sudden papers are swarming me. 'Ow! I got a paper cut!' Eyes are tearing and starts to suck on bleeding finger. All of a sudden Jasper comes from nowhere. (No just kidding that didn't happen just had to put it there) 'Fine! I don't own anything!' Lawyer man looks pleased and leaves. **

**A/N: Wow I can blab on about anything…. Now I must start the story! But I shall warn you it might be short for it will be a preface or prologue or something… I seriously can't tell the difference. T.T**

Chapter 1 **(err or preface/prologue… don't look at me like that… I DON'T KNOW!)**

_Hello you  
how was the rest?  
You made it through  
but never the less  
I got you, out on a wire  
you be love and I'll be a liar_

I woke up in a strange room. It looked like a hotel room because the furniture is nailed to the ground. I felt strange here as I breathed in the air.

All of the sudden the memories of the past days –or was it longer then that? - came back to me. I screamed for no real reason. I felt so alone.

_Tell it all and fill up the air  
But make it loud 'cause nobody's there  
Nobody's there  
Nobody's there (yeah)_

I got out of bed and looked around. It was really bright in the room. Funny I thought if you died you were supposed to be comfortable? Right now my thought of comfort was the dark.

_Stop, turn, take a look around  
At all the lights and sounds  
Let 'em bring you in_

I looked out the window and saw that I was on a boat. That is weird…..I then noticed there was a bed on top of mine. Wow that was strange… I didn't see that there before. Maybe I'm just being extremely unobservant.

_Slow, burn, let it all fade out  
And pull the curtain down  
I Wonder where you've been_

I climbed up on my bed and looked at my neighbor- or something like that-. She had long hair –but you really couldn't tell for it was under the sheets. Her skin was pale like a vampire's but vampire's can't sleep. She looked the same age as me.

I shook her wondering where we were. I noticed she was cold like a vampire too. Stop thinking of vampires, Bella, I thought, this girl will think you're a freak. **(I know from experience. T.T so what if I read about vampires?) **

She woke up instantly, her eyes fluttering open. She had the golden colored eyes like a vampire too. She looked around panicked. The first words she said to me I didn't quite catch, she was talking to fast. Some words I heard were, 'killed self' 'sleep' 'vampire' and 'impossible.'

Oh shit….

_Make it new but stay in the lines  
Just let go  
But keep it inside_

"Hold on! I don't understand what you are saying! You're talking too fast!"

The girl immediately shut up and looked at me curiously. Oops… forgot I smell excellent. And this is a vampire. I backed off the bed slowly.

The girl sat up and started to talk. "Do you know where we are?" She asked me.

"Not really, all I know is that we are on a boat. I guess asking if you know where we are going is a silly question then…"

The girl nodded. "Well, I guess you already know that I'm a vampire." She said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well I have a power to know when people know things. Like when playing a game with questions, I know when someone knows the answer. I was very observant in my human life. My names Dawn." She stuck out her hand. "And you are?"

I reluctantly grabbed her hand, "Bella."

"Short for Isabella, I suppose."

"Yes. Are you sure you aren't thirsty or anything?" I asked praying that she wasn't.

"Well you do smell delicious and I haven't hunted in a while but I'm not thirsty…. I'm actually hungry."

I smiled uneasily.

_Smile big, for everyone  
Even when you know what they've done_

"No, honey. I'm hungry for human food surprisingly. Do you smell that?" She sniffed the air.

"I don't smell anything…" I said,

"Oh, right! You don't have the same sense of smell as I do. Well it smells like, I'm not sure….."

She jumped out of bed and I noticed that she was wearing a white nightgown. I looked down at what I was wearing and saw that it was the same.

_They gave you the end but not where to start  
Not how to build, how to tear it apart  
So tell it all and fill up the air  
But make it loud 'cause nobody's there  
Nobody's there_

Dawn left the room, with her nose in the air following the smell, and I followed. When we stopped it was in front of a buffet table.

Dawn looked down, tortured. She can't eat food without having to throw up. I grabbed a plate and started to eat.

After a minute Dawn came to my table with a tray of food. She started to dig in and I watched in horror. She looked up at me and shrugged. "There was this other vampire here and he said that you can eat food in Elsewhere, which I guess is the place we are going to."

I looked away and finally noticed my surroundings. The place was filled with tables on the wooden floor and had red walls. But the scariest part of it was that at the tables were a bunch of old people. Only very few youngish people, and us!

"You know something," Dawn says breaking me from my shock-like-state. "Being dead is even better then when I was 'alive'." She snickered. "So how did you die?"

"I jumped off a cliff. You?" I actually accepted the fact that I was dead rather quickly. I think it was because of Dawn.

"I was messing with the Volturi. I was going insane so I had to do _something._"

I nodded. I was about to say something but was cut off by the loud speaker. "ALL PASSENGERS MUST GO TO THEIR CABINS… NOW!"

I thought about our cabin. We don't know where it is! "Don't worry I know where it is." Dawn said smugly.

We went back to our room where I saw a letter sitting on my pillow. It said on the envelope:

Isabella Swan

Room 5638473

Of the SS Nile.

I looked up to Dawn and she nodded encouraging. I sighed and opened the envelope.

**A/N: Wow I think most of this is in bold. Notice that I like to make everything that is an A/N in bold, 'cause I like to make small A/Ns in parts of the story. And for those of you –if any- who read my other story, Dawn is the same Dawn from said story. She is supposed to be a vampire, but not in the other story. I just like the name to much! Oh and this is a ONE SHOT! So if I get reviews then this will continue and then I will need a beta, but the person can not be my beta if they are already my beta and the person has to know what a beta is. Very few people do… -.-"**


	2. Binoculars

Chapter 2

I opened the envelope and read out loud what it said, "'Dear passenger Swan, Your presence is requested at the Observation Docks. Binoculars 988 Today, NOW!' Now?" I looked at the envelope again and saw a coin. On it said, one eternim, on the back was official currency of elsewhere.

"Don't look at me. It's not like I know." She snickered.

"But it's impossible to be there now, as the letter directed. The letter could have been here hours ago. I could be late…. Or maybe early! Gosh, don't they see the inaccuracy of this invitation?"

At this point Dawn has stopped paying attention and is now looking at her nails. When she noticed I stopped talking she said, "Well, don't you have a fire in you? I find it funny you can rant about something so unimportant, and inconsequential."** (Dang that is a long word for me…) **

I bit my lip and blushed. "Oh, doll, I didn't mean to make you feel insecure. It's just a fact that I was pointing out." She elegantly jumped out of the bed and came to my side with three long strides. She hugged me and said, "I do, do that often. But it is of our nature to point out things that make humans feel timid.

"Come, on then. Let's get you to the Observation Docks." She pulled on my hand.

"You know where they are?" I asked as I felt my face going back to normal temperature. Dawn is astonishingly reassuring.

She laughed a bell like laugh and said, "Do you honestly think that I would know? I mean I was with you the whole trip. This is going to be the first time we are apart."

That is true. Dawn's face seemed to be processing something. "Do you think we will see each other again? I mean we are dead…. They might be rekilling us when we go there." Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"No, I don't think we will die again. I mean the name of the place, Observation Docks? Does that sound like a place where you die?" I said hesitantly. Now she got me worried.

She sniffled. "Okay…. But promise me that you will always be my friend…. Even if I did something horribly wrong." Her voice was urgent, it made me feel uneasy.

I looked at her quizzically while I said, "Yes?"

Dawn's face relaxed. She smiled at me. "I know I'm not making sense right now. And if they tell you anything about me just remember your promise."

I nodded and went up the stairs she pushed me toward. I clutched the coin that was in my pocket.

At the entrance was a girl that looked younger then myself. Probably fifteen or sixteen. When she saw me enter she waved me over to her.

She smiled brightly and said, "May I see your invitation?" She held her hand out.

"Sure…." I went in search of my invitation in my pockets. I found it and handed it to her.

She looked it over and then handed it back. She smiled at me and stood up, waving to me to follow.

I followed right on her heels. She was taller then me, and she didn't slouch. She stood as if she was in the army.

She motioned to a set of binoculars you normally see at lighthouses. "Here you are. Put your coin in this slot." She traced her finger over a coin slot at the right side of the binoculars. "You only have five minutes so I recommend that you use all your time. I have seen so many people have to go to the bathroom in the middle of their session and end up missing all their time. Your time is valuable to you. It's the only time we can see Earth."

She spun around and walked off to her desk. I watched after her. Well, I thought, isn't she helpful.

I turned back to the binoculars. I put the coin in and pushed my face against the eyepiece.

I gasped at what I saw.

**A/N: Cliffies make the world go round! Okay umm... ally gone gangsta-wel nvr mind yeah... I need your email cause if your my beta I have to find a way to contact you so I can give you the chapter... Okay! Now that I am finished with this chapter I am off to go cook for my family... they were waiting for me to finish hours ago... wow I must be a good cook! ) Or they are just lazy... (**


	3. Never again? Nope

**A/N: YEP!!! I'M UPDATING!!!! (Gasps go around the room) -Looks over shoulder- -sees family- Oh you shut up... You have no idea what I am writing:P (murmuring) SO WHAT IF I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT MY STORY IS ABOUT?!?! (Murmuring) Oops... heheh... -Uneasy smile-**

**Also, I'm sorry but I won't be able to explain the exact story of Elsewhere anymore for I have put it in my sea of books and now it is nowhere to be found…. Heh. So bear with me, people who know the book and get offended that I am writing a story and do not know the story by heart. I know the story, just not the exact details. Most of the details are about the girl anyway. The ones I need are a little fuzzy. So please do not kill me, questions comments concerns are allowed, just please do not leave this story because I think it is the best story I had so far, and leaving will kill me. There will be shout outs at the bottom A/N from now on, so if you review even about nothing I will make a comment for your review or just something random.**

Chapter 3

_I gasped at what I saw._

I saw my funeral. From people I met maybe once in my life to Charlie and Renee. I had not considered the effect my death would have caused my family. And here I was being all happy to find a friend when they are there crying over my death. I want so bad to tell them that I want them to move on with there lives. I'm not worth it. Nor do I feel comfortable with them doing that.

I started to shout at them not to feel bad. That I'm not worth it. I started to feel my tears brimming with tears when I saw Renee blubbering at the podium about how great I was. I'm not great Mom!!! I shouted at her. I _killed_ myself. I killed myself over a boy thinking that he was worth my life. AND HE WASN'T EVEN A BOY!!!! HE WAS A VAMPIRE!!! And I did it without thinking of others. WHAT TYPE OF GREAT PERSON WOULD DO THAT?!?!?!?

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw it was the girl that was behind the desk. She had pity in her eyes. She ran a hand through her golden hair. "Sweet heart, you're going into hysterics. It's annoying the others." She bit her lip and went back to the desk. She started to rummage through the bottom right drawer of her desk and came out with a box of tissues.

"Thank you." I said taking one hesitantly.

She smiled brightly and said, "You're welcome. And would you like another eternim? I seemed to have wasted all of your time." She reached for her pocket and brought one out before I could say anything. She slid it into the slot and left.

I looked back into the binoculars thinking I would see the funeral again but what a saw I almost fainted. I thought I would never see him again.

**A/N: YEP!!!! I AM FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!!! RAWR!!!! XD AINT IT THE LONGEST THING YOU HAVE EVER SEEN EVER?!?!?!?!?!? **

**Okay so this part is for my reviewers:**

**AllygoRAWR: Meow. XD**

**xWarpedxPerspectivex: YOU GAVE ME A WONDERFUL IDEA!!!! AND I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT IT IS!!!! WUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! **

**topazlullaby26: -dances- I'm so…. Proud of myself!!!  
**

**HPLB: I'm a rushed person. XD**

**GoodyGoody23: Yep it's confused like my brain. **

**DarkAngel62018: Thanks!**

**Alice-In-Wonderland101: O.O Are you psychic??!?!?!?! PLEASE BE A PSYCHIC!!!! I NEED A NEW CIRCUS PERSON!!!! XD**

**living in Fantasy: I think I said this before…. POLITENESS IS NOT ALLOWED IN MY WORLD!!!!!**

**TheCrazyActress: -sigh- I don't think I can…. XD**

**FishyMe93: I'VE READ YOUR STORY!!!!! NORMALLY IT'S ME WHO IS BEGGING YOU!!!! **

**Okay so, I'm not even sure that these people even read this story anymore but I just like to put shout outs. They make a person feel good. Well at least they make me feel good. If they embarrass you, sorry, but I will still feel all happy that I did embarrass you without even trying!!! That is my main goal in life! XD**


	4. Smile

**A/N: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAmeow. O.O what happened to my voice? Let me try that again…. Ahem…… RRRRR-meow. Err…… What is wrong with my voice?!?!?!?!**

**(Mysterious person with a voice over dude) DO NOT QUESTION ME!!!!**

**Umm….. Why?**

**Insubordination!!!!! **

**Ummm….. –Rolls eyes- Fine I won't question you…. For now. **

**-Sighs- I'm pretty sure that the voice will be in the story….. OH WAIT!!!! Sorry… that character is from another story…. XD Oh the joy of having enough personality to create an endless amount of characters. –Smiles- **

Chapter 4

_I looked back into the binoculars thinking I would see the funeral again but what a saw I almost fainted. I thought I would never see him again._

I was so happy to see him. I guess I was a little too happy to see him for I had over looked what he was doing.

When I finally got over this happiness, I saw what he was doing. I think that Murphy's Law has just been proven with what I was seeing. Well, maybe not. But it was to me.

_Give me a reason  
I'm on my knees and  
I'm betting anything will keep me alive  
I'm treading water  
your mind is stronger  
I'm faking anything that I can't define_

Should I go into graphic detail or should I simply say he was doing a blond? Well I guess I already said it.

I am not a fan of pornography so I turned away from the binoculars and went to see Dawn. I kept my composure. I had to. We had not promised ourselves to each other, nor have we even been together the time of my death. This was not the type of thing to break down for. He wasn't worth it. I chanted over and over in my head. Oh, who am I kidding?! I finally gave up. I'll never be able to get rid of this pain I now had building in my chest.

_You're broken hearts gone  
And now your all alone  
You're giving everything and now you'll break mine  
I'm saying sorry  
The words are nothing  
Your voice is poison  
And it gets worse_

But _really_! Am I _that_ easy to get over?! He might have just forgotten about me. He said that was for the best. Or at least he thought. He doesn't know what I went through. He doesn't know I'm even dead!! He can care less that I am. He would probably jump for joy when he found out.

With that I let a few stray tears fall. I'll get over him in time……

_In time_

_In time_

_In time_

_In time_

_In time_

_In time_

**?????? Pov (Watching in the binoculars)**

Alice came in the room once Bella left to Dawn. "Edward, we have a problem." Her voice lethally serious, she was overlooking the awkward position Edward and Flora were in.

Edward struggled to get Flora's leg untangled from his own. "What?!" He snapped.

"We have a problem." Alice repeated in a slower voice suit for a person with a sever case of Down syndrome.

'Well, why don't you address the problem before I end up hitting something in frustration?! FLORA STOP MOVING!!!" He was about to rip off her leg if she continued squirming.

Alice glared at Flora.

She never liked her since Edward, Emmett and Jasper brought her home so she could be changed. She was raped and seemed to be beaten during the process. And when they found her she was being chewed on by a bear. Of course Emmett didn't want her to be eaten because he has been through that. But Jasper and Edward didn't seem to like the idea of having another vampire in our coven. At first Alice was ecstatic about having another vampire. She wanted to have another sister, preferably Bella but that didn't happen. She was getting sick of Rosalie's nagging. So Alice was the first Flora saw after the change. Alice explained everything. Yet she found that she got aggravated with the girl for not understand after 50 times of explaining and almost hit her when Carlisle came in.

Alice thought it was just the shock that made the girl stupid and she tried to talk to her again. But Alice was wrong. Flora was always stupid. She was ditzy and air-headed. Alice couldn't stand to be around her for more than five minutes before she wanted to snap her neck. Oh how she missed Bella.

"I can tell you. But you have to be _alone._"

Edward looked at Flora. He rolled his eyes and then read Alice's mind.

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17……_

Whatever Alice wanted to tell Edward, it had to be voiced.

Edward sighed and said to Flora, "Do you mind?"

Flora looked up at him and smiled, "No."

Edward and Alice waited impatiently for Flora to get up and leave but it seemed that she wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Flora, could you leave the room?" Edward said as sweetly as possible. But really he was having an internal battle not to throw her out of the room.

Flora looked taken back. "Why?"

Alice piped in, "We would like to talk without your idio-."

Edward cut her off. "We need to talk about Math."

Flora cringed and left the room.

_Idiot._

Alice said in her mind.

"So what do you want?" Edward sneered. He did not like Alice as much as he used to. She was always glaring at him, not telling him anything, acting like he killed a city full of her best friends. He once confronted her about this but she nearly hit him and grumbled for me to do something inappropriate with my foot.

"I had a vision."

"So?"

"Well it had to do with Bell-." She was cut off once again, but this time with Edward throwing her out the door.

"I don't _care._" He gave her an icy look and slammed the door on her.

Alice sighed and thought, this is getting out of control.

_This is out of control  
we are still locked down today  
We keep playing along  
With intentions _

What intentions?

The binoculars went dark.

"Well, well, I wonder what that vision was about…?" Victoria smiled knowing fully well what it was.

**A/N: THANK THE SODA AND THE SONG THAT IS ON REPEAT, WHICH IS THE ONE UP THERE, FOR THIS CHAPTER. **

**Reviews:**

**HPLB: Do I have to suffer now? O.O**

**xWarpedxPerspectivex: Well I'm glad you are glad…. But I'm not sure you will be glad after you find out what it is, and its not the twist you see in this.**

**GoodyGoody23: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! A language I do not speak…. T.T I'll never understand anything if you do that. T.T And…. YAY!!!! I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH A MESSED UP BRAIN!!! **

**Alice-In-Wonderland101: -gets out lasso and does cowboy style throwing thingy…. O.O- HAHA!!!! I GOT YOU!!!! NOW OFF TO THE CIRCUS!!!!! And I think I understand the compliment…. I think…. O.o I think the caffeine is getting to me…..**

**PurpleBunniesWillRuleTheWorld: Well….. I think that is Edward…… XD**

**Sasha: Yeah, I understand completely, surprisingly. I won't go over the top like my other ones. They don't seem to work out too well…..**

**OMG!!! I forgot to give you the song, _Out of Control _by _Rufio._**


	5. Wow

**A/N: Okay…. I... am... not… worthy…. You guys have been waiting. And of course my stupid mind wanted to do other things. I'm positive that this is the favorite story of all my other stories. Therefore, I am going to beg for my mind to stay on topic and let me finish this. And I wanted to share with everyone that…. I'M GOING TO NIAGRA FALLS FOR FOURTH OF JULY!!!!! So ALL you Canadians look out for me!! I'll be the one with all the bruises on her legs (from tripping) and with an iPod stuck to her side.**

Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Dawn with a huge smile on her face talking to some guy, though you couldn't see his face or any of his features because Dawn was in the way. She leaned toward the guy and laughed, putting a tender hand on his chest. The scene before me made me think that that was the perfect relationship: Nothing but smiles and laughter, gentle touches and jokes. A bad relationship is what I had with Edward: threats and barely being able to come near each other without a bloodlust.

I leaned against the wall, watching the scene play out before me, watching what I want but can't have. I smiled to myself, thinking it was me laughing, and Edward's chest I was putting my hand on. I felt his rock hard biceps and his cool breath against my ear, whispering little jokes and words of love. I shivered and reached out for his face, wanting the cool comfort and the feeling of his lips against mine, just the sheer greatness of being with that inconceivable breathtaking person, subconsciously I knew it would never happen, but I didn't want to let go of this feeling, the feeling of belonging, of lust, of love.

I got snapped out of my daze when Dawn appeared in front of me. I felt my heart skip a beat while I stared at Dawn, who had a huge grin on her face. "Naughty, naughty." She wagged her finger at me. "I believe you were spying on us, and not very well I might add. I mean with all that sighing and little moans that escape that pretty little mouth of yours, who wouldn't notice you." She looked at me expectantly for a moment then said, "Never mind. I want to introduce you to someone!" She sounded positively giddy.

She grabbed my hand and led me to where the guy was standing. I still couldn't distinguish any of his features but I could see that he was elevated. "Eh hem. Bella I would like to introduce you to Seth." Her grin broadened. "Seth, this is Bella. The one I was telling you about." She wagged her eyebrows seductively. Seth grabbed my hand and brought my knuckles to his lips finally coming into the light so I could see his face.

Wow, I thought to myself.

**A/N: Basically a filler. I needed a way to get back on the bus. A way to make me want to write. And at the moment I love adding this character but I will not add any more…. Maybe one more important one. But I will not add more. Hopefully. Oh and sorry about the short thing I have up here, I kinda honestly forgot about this story. Don't kill me.**

**HPLB****: Watcha confused bout?**

**living in Fantasy****: Wow…. I feel loved. You gave me the ultimate compliment and what did I do? Basically stop writing that's what. I feel…. Gloomy. I'm sorry.**

**forgotten twilight****: MAYBE MAYBE MAYBE!!! XP**

**GoodyGoody23****: ENGLISH!!!! I UNDERSTAND!!!!!!**

**xWarpedxPerspectivex****: You know something surprising is that I remember the idea you gave me. And I must say that only happens when it is a very, very good idea.**

**Please review people!!!! I won't update fast enough if you guys don't!!!!**


	6. AN

**_A/N: _**

**_Oh deary me._**

**_I completely forgot about fanfiction, ever since... _**

**_Oh, well it's been long enough for me to forget when the last time I came on was... Excuse any mistakes, I have some people over and currently hiding in the bathroom for some kind of peace. And my laptop keyboard has been demolished so my space bar doesn't work well and and can't use shift._**

**_But anyway. I got a few emails (approx. 47 to be exact) from FF saying I'm getting added on story alerts, C2s, author alert, favorites. I'm flattered really, but also oddly disgusted. I mean, if you think my writing is good enough to be added, it's obvious fanfiction has gone down the drain. I think most of these I wrote whenI was twelve or something_**

**_I'm flattered, honestly I am. But really,this writing disgusts me. It has plot holes, grammar errors, spelling mistakes, really really short chapters, and it seems I liked the enter button too much back then. (oddly, my beta says Now I press it not enough) I did not intend to attack anyone or anything, I'm just wondering, how did you find this writing bearable?_**

**_ON a different note, How did you even FIND it?_**

**_Um, I had other things I wanted to say. Like, I'm posting this on all my stories. And... I might rewrite some of them. Them... They are different, I doubt I will post that story here if I rewrite it. It'll be on fanfiction's sister site FictionPress, on one of my accounts. Um, Elsewhere, right?(wait, seriously, that's the name of it yeah?) That I really doubt will continue (sadly, since that seemed to be one of the better ones) on account that I only vaguely remember anything about it. Also Let's not, um something, shall we? I really want to rewrite that one. Do I have any others?Oh! Misery Business. Yeah, that one. Will most definitely be transfered to FictionPress since it was better, I just dont have the documents. D: Yeah, Idont have any of the documents for my fanfiction stories. _**

**_Also, if you want to read any of my stories on Fictionpress here are the links:_**

**_fictionpress. com/u/586337/SecretFeelings_**

**_(I really dont like either of those stories... or any of them,)_**

_**fictionpress. com /u/559863/YouReallyThinkImListening**_

_**(that one's more likely to get updates)**_

_**fictionpress . com /u/562335/HersheysandTwilight**_

**_(this one's shared by me and my friend Hersheys Rocks: fanfiction. com /u/903365/)_**

**_and possibly this account will get this story I am currently in love with_**

_**fictionpress. com /u/612048/**_

_**So yeah, if you like anything I guess you read it. And also I'm not positive the links will work. I think a year ago I couldn't put links... Just delete the spaces..**_


End file.
